Yearnings of a Heart
by Akatsuki Neko
Summary: Sakura- A 21 year old chuunin married to Sasuke? Sasuke had always been the avenger, but when he goes out to kill Itachi, or atleast try to, once again the unexpected happens.(I'm bad at Summarys so just take a look)
1. Seeing your Face

Disclaimer: I do Not own Any of this, only the plot and storyline XD

Neko Sounds: Muahaha! Welcome! Dances around This is my first fic so be nice!

Flames are always welcome but try not to make them too hot, k? Well, call it constructive

criticism!

Neji, Shino, Kakashi, Sakura, Ten Ten, Naruto, and a bunch of other Naruto Characters

stare at me like in Insane

Neko Sounds: ehehehe, Well…..Enjoy!

Everyone else: ……… Are staring

Sakura: (Breaking the awkward silence) ummm….Enjoy!

-

The rain hit the window as a pink haired Kunoichi stared out onto the streets Of

Konoha. The Sky was colored a Deep gray She was suddenly pulled out of her trance like

state By warm arms wrapping around her body.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said startled looking back at him with her emerald colored

eyes. It had been four month since he had departed for the long mission and she was

surprised to see him. He was soaking wet, his jet black hair was damp and he smelled like

rain- the rain from the mist country. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of it.

"I've missed you" She said into his ear. Keeping her eyes shut

"I've missed you as well, Sakura-Chan" He said nuzzling his head into her neck.

She looked to her Husband. She never thought this to be possible when she was younger

but now she was a woman of 21and Sasuke now the age of 22. She remembered when

they began to date. The question came as a surprise to her when he asked her to be his

girlfriend. They spent so much time together when they were teenagers. They were both

Chuunin at the time. But there days together almost came to a stop when Sasuke became

a jounin. Shortly after he was accepted into ANBU and now he was always off on

missions or training to become stronger. He always felt like weak because of every

encounter he had with Itachi he was always badly injured. Itachi. The name always made

him angry. It was rare to have moments like this with him and she treasured it all the

same. She turned around and faced her husband the man she swore to be with for eternity.

"Sasuke, how long will you be gone this time" she asked rather seriously. Her jade

Orbs stared into his Black eyes. Whenever Sasuke saw those eyes he wanted to shout out

'I never want to leave you again!' but he had to keep reminding himself he was an

avenger. She knew that when she accepted his proposal. He wanted to rid the world from

Itachi and be with her forever.

"I- I'm not sure" He said looking away and pulling back from her. "I have to go to

Tsunade and see how long I get to remain here."

She sighed and nodded "Return to me quickly" She said looking back out the

windowsill. She didn't know how much longer she could live like this, without love. He

had always left her waiting and she was getting tired. She wanted someone to hold her in

their warm embrace forever and not just every now and then. Anyone.

Through the glass of the window she saw Hinata and Naruto making their way

back from their date. They had been going steady for almost a year now and they looked

happy laughing and smiling as they walked down the road in each others embrace.

She heard the door creak. He was leaving now, to go back out on yet another

mission. When she heard the door Close with a small 'click' she got up and went to the

bathroom. She turned on the Faucet to their tub and went back to the windowsill Her pink

robe was wrapped around her and she saw it beginning to rain. The droplets of water

landed on the window making patterns as they fell, creating streaks the blended together

at some points. She let out a sigh and returned to check on the water.

When she was content with the water level she Stopped the flow of Steaming

liquid and removed her robe slipping her nude body into the Warm water. She loved the

was it would envelope her body and create a sense of peace within her. She laid into the

water And put some cherry blossom scented bath salts into the water. She closed her eyes

and Listened to the rain outside and smelled the Cherry blossoms as her mind Drifted into

her subconscious. She supposed it could be considered meditating but it calmed her

confusion and let her sleep. She Washed up and climbed out after a nice bathing session.

She dried off and slipped on the pink robe them began to run her comb through her Pink

tresses. She then took her place back at the windowsill and stared out, watching the

people make their way to some unknown destination.

-

Preview

Neji continued to meditate though it had begun to rain. His eyes were closed and

he felt the cold splash of the falling liquid. He quickly moved his hand to his Kunai pouch

and looked to his left. "Who's there?" He asked his pearly white eyes staring into the dark

forest.

Okay, That was a little Chappy! so If you think its good then tell me. The next chapter

will be A LOT longer but I had a lot of stuff to do so I couldn't make it too long ;

What will happen? Will Sakura find a new love? Well….I don't know cause I haven't

written all of it yet ;


	2. Salty Rain

Disclaimer: I do Not own Any of this, only the plot and storyline XD

Neko- Rawr

Crickets chirping

Neko- Umm….err….

Sasuke- sigh enjoy…

THANK YOU epuneyujah! You're my first review and the answer to you question…

epuneyujah - I wouldn't do that, you'll see soon -.-

From last time!

She Washed up and climbed out after a nice bathing session.

She dried off and slipped on the pink robe them began to run her comb through her Pink

tresses. She then took her place back at the windowsill and stared out, watching the

people make their way to some unknown destination.

Neji continued to meditate though it had begun to rain. His eyes were closed and

he felt the cold splash of the falling liquid. He quickly moved his hand to his Kunai pouch

and looked to his left. "Who's there?" He asked his pearly white eyes staring into the dark

forest.

"Calm down Neji "came Ten ten's voice "Its only me," She said with a small smile "I just wanted to tell you… seems Sasuke's back, I just saw him leaving Tsunade's office."

Neji and Sasuke had become sparring partners in their teens, working themselves to exhaustion. Sakura and Ten Ten always stood on the sidelines cheering them on, and if it went on long enough they would eventually get bored and begin to practice on their own.

"He's leaving though.." Came Ten Tens voice breaking the silence

"Go figure, he's always off on some mission" Neji replied looking up to the gray sky.

"I know.. Poor Sakura, she's always left alone. I never see her anymore and when I do she's always frowning.

When no reply came Ten Ten quietly left Neji so he could Meditate in peace

'Damn that Uchiha…' Neji quietly though to himself 'She always used to smile…but because you leave her, all she does is cry..' ((A/N - Neji was thinking this))

Sakura got dressed, clothes in her normal attire except it was black, Sasuke had had these made for her when they got married. On the front instead in the plain white circle for the Haruno clan, It held a fan, a red fan. She placed her Hitae-ate on her forehead the pushed it back. She looked into the mirror.

'Funny how I look so much like I did when I was young, yet so different' She though running her hand through her bubblegum locks. She picked up her Weapon holster and placed it around her thigh then grabbed a pink umbrella from her closet.

Neji began to make his way home. He was thoroughly wet and he sighed placing a hand above his white eyes blocking the rain.

Sakura was walking through the partially empty streets on Konoha. Her umbrella held over her head protecting her from the cold droplets of water that fell from the sky in a fury.

Her walking came to a halt as she looked up to the once blooming Sakura tree, that now was bare. She made her way up closer and ran her hand over the engravings on the tree. In the middle of a Heart it read 'Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Love be Eternal' Her hand immediately dropped to her side and she plopped down on the wet grass mixing the rain with her own tears

Neko-Another chappie done!

Sakura- Its shorter than the last one….

Neko- Buts its just as good! Also I'll be updating as much as I can I cant promise reaaaaaly long chapters though, cause I'm lazy

Sasuke- Hn

Neko- But we will oh so soon meet ITACHI ! And what are his plans with you my dear Sasuke-kun? laughs evily

Hope you enjoyed please Review!


	3. Traitors of Konoha

Sasuke walked down the stream. His body was exaughsted from all the running he had done. He was an avenger and he knew there was only one person who could give him enough strength to fulfill his goal.

…Orochimaru….

Why he even married her, he may have had feelings for her but now he saw clearly he was destroying her. She had made the wrong decision in saying yes, both of them knew that. If he could turn back time, he would have and never asked her to marry him. He was sorry for that one mistake and because of him she had to suffer.

Sakura's tears had long since dried and she had made her way home. When she got there she placed the pink umbrella back in the closet and crawled in between the sheets wrapping it tightly around her petite form. She lay there her eyes half opened gazing out the window watching the Rain making patterns on the window. Sasuke had left her, again. She knew. Even though she thought she could get used to this, she couldn't. The pain still throbbed in her chest every time he left wondering if he would ever come back. She knew he would most likely leave her to destroy Itachi, to make up for his family, avenge them. But what about the one person in his family who was always left waiting for his return?

She felt the tears stinger her eyes as her vision blurred and began to cry quietly pressing her face into the soft pillow, wishing he was here laying beside her in the bed wrapping his strong arms around her protecting her from all the evil in the world.

He smiled 'Good, Sasuke was abandoning her and selling his soul to the devil himself for more power. To come destroy him.

"So Sasuke, what will you do once you finally kill me?" Itachi said aloud Chuckling Darkly.

"And what will you do when the one person you opened you heart up to, comes to destroy you?" He smiled and made his way down the streets of Konoha his Akatsuki clothing protecting him from the rain.

"So Sasuke-kun, you decided?" Asked Orochimaru in a very surprised voice

"Yes." He said quietly looking down to the ground

"Fine, but you will pay the price" He said a smile forming on his lips

"As long as I can kill Itachi, I am willing to give whatever I have" Sasuke said looking to Orochimaru

Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips

"Then let us begin"

Sakura woke up with a start And rubbed her eyes. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach and she hated it. She knew something bad had happened. She went and sat at the window her bubble gum hair falling onto her face. It was disheveled from sleeping but she didn't care

"Please…. Be safe Sasuke-kun" She said aloud hoping he would still hear her voice, although she doubted he could. She had a feeling he wouldn't come back to her this time.

Somewhere she knew he wouldn't be returning this time.

Sasuke awoke lying in his new quarters. He glanced around to look at its furnishings.

There was only one room it was furnished with the bare necessities- A Lamp on an in table , a Coffee table, A couch (Which he was laying on) And a Chair.

He raised his hand to his neck, It was throbbing, and he rubbed it to try and stop the pounding pain it was causing. It only caused it to hurt more. He sighed and put his hand down by his side. He felt like he was forgetting something…

'My names Sasuke, I'm 22 years old, I'm an avenger and I have to kill Itachi. I been with Orochimaru for… How long have I been with his group?' Everything was foggy It seemed he could only remember personal information about himself and that he was serving under Orochimaru. He raised a hand and placed it on the side of his head. Only to find he still had his Hitae-ate on. He took it off and looked at it. The symbol that resembled a leaf with a swirl in the middle, and a line straight through it. He remembered when he grabbed a kunai once he had left Konoha and drew a line through it signifying his betrayal to his old home. He had a new home now, and it was with Orochimaru's group. He was pulled out of his thoughts when He heard a knock on the door.

"Orochimaru wishes to see you, Its about your first mission." The person on the other side of the door said he could hear the footsteps retreating down the hall.

With a sigh Sasuke got up and opened the door, then closed it behind him.

Sakura woke up when she heard something or someone outside of her window. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and withdrew a kunai then quietly made her way to the opened window. She glanced outside and saw no one. The raining had stopped but thunder and lightning were still present. She slightly shook 'I'm just being paranoid' She told herself shutting the window. And when she turned around she saw something she had hoped she would never see. Two blood red Sharingan staring at her.

" Itachi.." She said in a soft almost inaudible voice.

Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru, fingering a kunai in his hands

"So what we want you to do is infiltrate Konoha and gather their forbidden scrolls, Sasuke-kun do you understand?" Asked Orochimaru clearly annoyed that Sasuke was playing with a kunai rather than listening to him

"Yeah, I heard you. Where's my squad? I'll need a medical nin incase any of Konoha's ANBU manage to hurt any one of us and I need a tactician as well as spy so my tactician will know how to set up the heist" Sasuke replied looking back up

" I know, we already sent the spy, he should be back in a day or two, I'll have your team ready by tomorrow" Said Orochimaru and waved his hand signaling that their Meeting was over.

With that Sasuke walked out placing the Kunai into his weapon holster.

It had been easy to get into her house, but he didn't think she had known what he had looked like. Well, he did resemble Sasuke in looks somewhat. He looked to the sleeping girl, well woman, in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was. But then again she was one of few Kunoichi, or Ninja women of Konoha. He somewhat smiled. She had perfect chakra control and was a quick learner. Yes, She would become a great tool for him to use against his younger brother. He felt her Shift in her sleep to a more comfortable position resting her head against the fishnet shirt that he used underneath his Akatsuki cloak. She would wake in an hour or two, maybe even sooner. He stopped suddenly using his chakra to make sure he wouldn't fall he jumped down from the tree branch and laid her down on the slightly wet grass, wrapping his Akatsuki cloak around her small form.

A DAY LATER

"Uchiha Sasuke, and his wife Uchiha Sakura are reported missing, we were notified of their absence a day ago and if they do not return within two more days, Konoha will have to dispatch ANBU and hunter nin to locate them and if needed, kill them" Tsunade sadly announced to A few Jounin, Naruto was among the crowd. His smile gone from his face. His boyish features had disappeared and had been replaced by A sense of Maturity. He was looking more like the fourth everyday.

He had become A Jounin the same time as Sasuke and now had a small team of his own. Team 4, and he was proud of all three of his students. Kakashi stopped by during their training sometimes, reading his perverse orange book. He was retired but still helped Naruto out teaching his students. Naruto unfortunately had been stuck with two girls and a boy.

Naruto sighed as the Jounin meeting was adjourned.

"Naruto, I would like to speak with you" Came Tsunade's calm voice

Naruto nodded and walked into the 5th's office "Yes, Tsunade?" He asked Looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm almost positive Sasuke went to Orochimaru, if he did and Sakura knew…. she would most likely follow him."

Naruto shook his head "No, Sakura's not like that anymore. I'm positive something happened to her"

Tsunade sighed "I understand Naruto, I just hope that she's alright… You may now go, I know you have students waiting for you" She said looking down at her desk full of papers.

Naruto nodded and left making his was to a little red bridge where three little genin were waiting for him.

"So you go in here," explained Sasuke's Strategist pointing on a map "Then get the scrolls and get out, you'll meet up with Shuuichi here give him the scrolls and protect the rear, so if any nin try to attack you'll be able to kill them while Shuuichi gets out with the scrolls. Any questions?" Koto asked looking up

"Yeah, when do we leave?" Asked Sasuke

"Once we get Orochimaru clearance on the plan"

When Sakura awoke she was surprised to find herself lying on the ground not to mention she had an Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her. That was when she recalled the previous events that had happened. Seeing those Sharingan eyes, knowing they didn't belong to Sasuke, and immediately she knew who he was. Itachi. She looked around and gathered her surroundings. Then she saw him. She could see his chest through the fishnet shirt he was wearing.

"Are you going to come with me of your own free will or do I have to kill you" Came Itachi's calm voice.

She looked at him as if asking 'Why do you want me to come with you?'

"Your coming along because I believe you'll be a useful tool when I have to fight my younger brother" He said just as calm as before

'I didn't even ask him anything!' She thought to herself

"I will not fight Sasuke-kun!" She yelled at him

"That's right, you don't know… do you" he asked

"Know what? What are you talking about!" She asked becoming distressed

"Your beloved husband had abandoned you, in order to kill me. He doesn't remember anything because Orochimaru wiped out his memory" Itachi replied calmly

"If you come with me I can make you stronger in order to destroy Orochimaru, then Sasuke will no longer have the power to destroy me" Itachi continued

Sakura looked to him in disbelief an horror She then closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead signifying that she was thinking. She looking into his Sharingan eyes without fear and replied

" Alright, I'll come with you" Her Emerald eyes were full of confidence.

Itachi smirked

"Good"

That was a day ago, and she could see a building up ahead, it was dark and gave off a bad vibe. Almost as if once you walked in it would be impossible to get out. Sakura sighed and touched her Hitae-ate. Once she had agreed to follow Itachi he had told her to give him her Headband and in one swift movement he drew a line through Konoha's symbol.

She was now officially a traitor of the leaf.

Neko- wOOt! Another chappie done! Sorry it was late but I just moved. At least Its longer!

Sakura- WHAT AM I DOING?

Sasuke- Going with my brother to become stronger

Sakura- NOOOOO!

Itachi- Why would I want to take her in?

Sasuke- To kill me.

Itachi- Oh yeah… that..

Neko- Umm Thanks for the reviews I love you all! This might end up being an Ita/saku… I cant make up my mind! XO

Anyways I'll update soon. Please review!

P.S. I've had abit of writers block lately. It took a lot to squeeze this chapter out and I'm happy about the way it turned out. I'm just thinking of this stuff as I go so you can see why I have writers block. But I have some Ideas so I hope to get the next chapter out soon!

P.S.S - Also I think it would be funny if the whole Naruto gang did Sexy no jutsu. Can you Imagine Kakashi or Gaara or even Neji doing it? XP


	4. Training and Theivery

"Sakura Uchiha, you are now put under the supervision of Itachi Uchiha who will supervise your training. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

With that the gave a quick bow to her new 'Leader' and exited the room. Itachi was there waiting for her.

"You will be living in my quarters for now" He said turning away and heading down a corridor. She followed him looking down seeing that the carpet was blood red. She wondered if they were originally white, just stained with the blood of people. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Itachi suddenly stopped.

"This is our living quarters, we wont be here much though" said Itachi pushing the door open.

His room was dark, it seemed as if he lived in the dark. All of a sudden a light switched on. The walls were black and the furniture was black. The only think that wasn't black was the carpet. And it was such a dark red it too was almost black. Sakura looked down she decided to keep quiet.

"You can have the bedroom" Itachi said looking to her. It was the first time he actually took in her features. Her pink hair framed her pale porcelain face and her emerald green eyes stood out. She had a high forehead, but it only added onto her beauty. Her body was small yet she had curves that flowed . Of course, Itachi only saw her as another tool to be used during fighting. Itachi had no heart, it was lost long ago.

She followed him into the bedroom.

" The bathrooms right there" Itachi said pointing to another door inside the bedroom.

"You should shower, then get dressed in your new outfit" He said as he closed to the door to ' Her room' She looked to the clothes in her arms laying them out on the bed. A black body suit that was sleeveless a black fishnet top Akatsuki Cloak, ring, and hat. She fingered the material a minute or two before making her way to the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Long pink hair, dull green eyes, and pale skin that was covered in dirt. She looked to the shower and went through the different shampoo's. She looked at the bottles 'So he uses Sandalwood scented Shampoo' she said picking up the one that smelled like green tea. She turned on the faucet and made sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold then she took off her old dirty clothes, tossing them into the corner. She got into the shower enjoying the feeling of the warm water cleaning off all the dirt and mud off of her body. She washed her hair and climbed out wrapping a burgundy towel around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

She looked around the room when she saw what she wanted. She picked up a kunai and went back into the bathroom. Then the Cut her pink locks short. Similar to what she looked like after the first chuunin exams. She brushed out all the cut hair and smiled. A new look for a new life.

She quickly got dressed leaving the hat behind. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a true Kunoichi. She looked around the room and ripped off a small black piece of cloth from the curtains and tied her hair back. She admired her work and opened the door. She found Itachi sitting on the couch, probably waiting for her to finish.

Without a word Itachi stood and began to make his way towards the door. Sakura followed.

"Here, I want you to strap these to your legs" Itachi said handing Sakura weights. She took the weights in her hands to find they were extremely heavy. She looked to him as if saying 'You want me to put THESE on!' but she complied anyways. She securely strapped the weights onto her ankles and followed Itachi.

'This is going to be a loooong day' She thought to herself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran with the scrolls securely attached to his back. The ANBU weren't far behind. He saw Shuuichi and quickly handed him the scrolls.

"Hurry, I'll take care of these guys" Sasuke said quickly and faced the opposite way of which Shuuichi was leaving with the scrolls.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you come with us peacefully we wont have to resort to violence" An ANBU wearing a Tiger mask said.

Sasuke smirked and activated his sharigan.

"Lets go" Sasuke said in a monotone voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura landed on her knees panting.

"Get up" Came Itachi's monotone voice.

Sakura got up, slouching slightly. She wiped sweat off of her brow and started running at the tree again. She was practicing chakra control. Although she was perfect at it, the weights made it harder ten fold. When she felt she couldn't go anymore she struck the tree with her kunai, did a backflip and landed on the ground.

"Again" Itachi said "But this time just try walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was on his way back a hand securely placed around his shoulder. Blood covered his hand.

"Damn… those guys took way too long" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He had made a clean escape though. He finally arrived at his destination making his way into Orochimaru's office.

"Sasuke-kun , your injured… Perhaps your weaker than I though hmmm?" Orochimaru said with a smirk, his yellow snake like eyes staring at the Dark haired boy before him

"Has Shuuichi arrived with the scrolls?" Sasuke asked immediately changing the subject

"Yes, he arrived a bit ago.. Anyways you are dismissed" Said Orochimaru turning to the scrolls they had stolen from Konoha. 'Learning more techniques…' Sasuke thought to himself. He then turned and walked out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was exhausted. It took most of her concentration just to keep her eyes open.

"Enough for today" Itachi said glancing towards the setting sun

Sakura flopped back onto the grass and inhaled its scent. It smelled sweet. She could have fallen asleep here and now if Itachi hadn't been retreating back to the Akatsuki Headquarters. With the rest of her strength she pulled herself up to her feet and dragged herself along the small path that lead her to her new 'Home'. All of a sudden she spotted a Shadow out of her peripheral vision and just barely managed to dodge a kunai that was aim straight at her heart. It landed with a thud on the tree behind her.

'Just great' She thought ' My charka's pretty much depleted and I have no strength left after all that training…Damn' She thought as she sensed someone rushing at her from behind. She jumped to the side and got into a defending position.

"Good job.." a voiced echoed from behind her. She shuddered, she knew she had heard that voice somewhere

She turned around her eyes gazing into snake's eyes

"Orochimaru…" She said.

He nodded confirming her suspicions. She glared at him her eyes narrowing into slits.

"What do you want?" She asked Her voice was low but it held curoage.

"You" He said simply a smirk on his face.

Me- And there we have it. A late and short chapter.! I'm sorry wonderful reviewers! I had Testing this week and I'm totally braindead on this fic. I'm currently writing a one-shot about Orochimaru so Look forward to it soon! Thanks to all my reviwers again.

What will happen to Sakura? Will her and her husband see each other again? Or will Itachi save his new apprentice from the snake mans grasp?

WOOT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. An Unexpected meeting

Me- Another Chapter, Sorry It's so late- I just had a couple of great idea's for this fic. Also, I posted another fanfic- the Orochimaru one I kinda fell off into Blahness and So I wont post it unless you really want me to. Anyways, let the chapter begin!

Sasuke sighed running a hand through his damp hair. He leaned back in the chair by the window and gazed outside watching the rain make pattern on the window 'Sakura…' he though clenching his fist. 'I will become stronger.. If not for me, for you. I want to be able to protect you' Sasuke shut his eyes. His whole body ached and was covered in gashes, some deep and some just minor scratches. But the pain from his body was small compared to the pain he felt in his heart.

Sakura held up a kunai crouching down into a defensive position.

"I will not go" She growled through clenched teeth.

"You hate your husband that much, hmm?" Orochimaru said a malevolent smirk gracing his lips.

"You bastard! Sasuke left me to come begging you for power. I will not Bow to the likes of you!" she said her right hand hovering over the flap of her weapons pouch while her left was still grasping the Kunai firmly.

Orochimaru was still smirking " You think you have a chance of beating me? " he asked his Golden eyes flashing with some emotion she couldn't pinpoint. His gold eyes watching her Emerald orbs. She wasn't scared of him, she had complete confidence in her abilities. Orochimaru smiled even more running his tongue along his lips.

"Perfect.." He whispered mostly to himself.

Itachi sighed, "Damn Akatsuki meetings" He muttered under his breath crossing his arms under his cloak. 'Better check to see if Sakura's doing alright' He thought then stopped in his tracks, his face displaying no emotion. 'Why do I care… she's weak' Itachi told himself and began to walk back to his room 'She'll come when she's done with training' he assured himself.

Sasuke walked down the dark hallway, stopping in front of Orochimaru's office. He opened the door only to find Shuichi piling the scrolls on the shelf.

"Shuichi?" Sasuke asked looking to the browned haired boy

"Hmm?" Shuichi said turning around "Oh, Sasuke-san, Orochimaru is gone, He says he's found another strong nin.. A girl this time I hear" Shuichi said turning around and placing the scrolls in different sections.

"Really… " Sasuke said, then turned around and walked out of the office. Headed straight to his room "really…" he repeated under his breath.

Orochimaru smiled releasing the now unconscious girl from his tongue's grasp and into his arms. "Very well done.." He praised the sleeping girl and began to jump back to his office. "Very well done indeed" He said with a smile. It was a good hour before he reached his office, plopping the still unconscious girl onto the bed in her new quarters. He then made his way to the office, which was connected to her room by a door to the right of her bed.

Itachi sighed getting up from the sitting position. The sun had set four hours ago. It was very dangerous to use up every ounce of your chakra, he decided he should go check on her and make sure she wasn't dead. Reaching the training ground in no time at all he stopped scanning the are, his sharigan ablaze. Seeing no trace of her he mentally smacked himself. Being a former ANBU he searched for signs of where she went. She could already be in Konoha for all he knew. That's when he noticed it, a bloody kunai tipped with some sort of sleeping potion. He picked up the kunai 'Defiantly not hers' he thought examining the kunai. It was longer than sakura's and it seemed to be a little heavier. The design was unique also. Around the bandages was some sort of smooth substance. 'Probably used to not cause your tongue any discomfort when placing it in you mouth, also good so the ANBU wont find your fingerprint.' he concluded then took the Kunai back to headquarters to share his findings.

Sakura shifted in the small bed her arm hitting against something. She opened her green eyes immediately remembering what had occurred. Sitting in a chair was Orochimaru smiling.

"So you've awakened" He said in a cruel but comforting at the same time tone. It made her skin crawl and her hand immediately darted to her right thigh only to find her Kunai pouch had bee removed. She clenched a fist and aimed it at Orochimaru's head. When she felt her fist collide with his flesh she heard a familiar "poof" sound. Only to find that the floor she landed on was indeed wood. She cursed under her breath and rubbed her shoulder which was throbbing due to the sudden impact. She glanced around the room, 'There has to be a door somewhere around here' she thought when her emerald eyes spotted the door that was located to the right of the bed. She got up to her feet then placed her ear against the wall, only to hear faint voices. 'Sounds like two people' she thought and listened to the conversation.

"Where were you?" A smooth monotone voice asked. For some reason that voice sounded oddly familiar.

"That's none of your business" Replied a frighteningly calm voice, she knew who that was at once… Orochimaru.

"I would like to know, if you will please" The other said. That's when she stumbled forward pushing the door open and seeing who was in the room before she fell to her knees.

"So your awake sakura-chan" Orochimaru said an evil glint appearing in his golden eyes

"S-Sakura!" The other occupant of the room asked his onyx eyes looking at her with disbelief

"Sasuke!" Sakura asked back quickly getting back to her feet. When she felt a hand snake it way around her waist only to find that the arm belonged to the one and only snake man Orochimaru (A/N - No pun Intended)

"I'm afraid Sasuke that this lovely Kunoichi no longer belongs to you" Orochimaru said licking Sakura's neck and jaw line with his tongue.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke bust out throwing a punch to his face. But stopped and turned away stomping back to his room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled only to be gagged and bound.

"The other Uchiha will come soon- the one with the Mangekyo (sp?) Sharigan, and then I will become unstoppable" Orochimaru said returning to his task of paperwork on his desk.

"Soon enough" Orochimaru repeated and began to laugh a sinister laugh.

Another short chapter v.v So very sorry! I have another story out though! Please check it out! Thanks! Please review!

Mikaru


	6. Death of all Uchiha

Hey! Tis me¼again I'm working on an Inuyasha fic with my best bud Julie-dono, Sorry for the late chappie! Also The fic she finished- I was her Beta-reader and Idea supplier. Go check it out!

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto Never will ToT

Sakura clenched her fist glaring at Orochimaru. She refused to be kept like some kind of pet. Orochimaru just glanced her way then licked his lips. She shuddered. After awhile, she looked around the office. It was bare- A Mahogany desk, a lamp, Various jutsu scrolls neatly stacked on the wall shelves. She didn't think Orochimaru was the 'Neat-freak' type so suspected he had a very trusted someone clean up for him. She read the various titles of the Scrolls. Most of them were forbidden scrolls, some even were titled "Hokage". She guessed those were the scrolls that were passed down to the new Hokage, containing all the jutsu's of the Hokage's before. She glanced around looking for any options of escape. Her current situation didn't look good. Her weapons were taken away from her, Her wrist were tied behind her back disabling her from using her arms. Her ankles and thighs were bound as well, and she was gagged. The worst part was her bonds were attached to the wall, she couldn't move anywhere. Her options were, she could break the bonds by unlocking one of her chakra gates, or she could just bash her head on the wall. Just then Orochimaru got up, and took long strides to the door.

"Don't move, I WILL kill you" He said before exiting the room.

'Bastard' Sakura thought inwardly smirking. She focused her chakra breaking the first gate. She then easily broke her bonds and dashed out the window. Then all she saw was black.

Itachi swore under his breath.

Every passing second seemed like an hour. He was so screwed. If Kyo (The Akatsuki Manager leader) found out that he left sakura on her own he would defiantly be put to death. Sure, he could kill all of them, but he found killing was getting old- torture on the other hand, was much fun to him. Perhaps he could use the full abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan and unleash at least a week of torture. Yes, that would be the way to go..only if they found out though. Itachi closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, contemplating his options.

He shook his head, pulling away from his thoughts. He had a mission and he would complete it.

"You have disappointed me, Sakura-chan" Her eyes were still closed but she knew that voice anywhere. "And I almost always stick to my word." Orochimaru smiled, a cruel smile, she could tell by his voice. She felt the prick of a needle entering her arm and was suddenly washed over with a feeling of dizziness. She opened her eyes and standing beside Orochimaru was Sasuke, he looked unfazed by the liquid that was just put into her blood system and she could feel her heart being sliced open from betrayal.

"Why¼Sasuke?" She asked her pink hair splaying over the steel medical table. Sasuke watched her eyes close forever.

'Because I'm an avenger Sakura¼.It was a mistake to let you into my life' Sasuke thought and walked away.

"Kabuto, are you sure that dosage was enough to kill her?" Orochimaru asked eyeing the empty needle in his hand.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" He replied and took a last look at the girl with pink hair, who had died with a broken heart.

(Sometime later)

"Where is she?" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes.

"She's dead" Sasuke replied 'Just as how I feel on the inside' He thought

Itachi suddenly felt a painful tug at his heart. 'I¼loved her?' He asked himself but got rid of the thought just as soon as it passed through his head.

Things seem to go by slowly for Sasuke as the two brothers fought, red covering red, black engulfing their shadows. Soon both were exhausted locked together. Blood seeped from Itachi's lips.

" Why brother? Why did you kill our clan?" Sasuke asked his vision blurring from the loss of blood.

"Why did you kill Sakura?" Itachi asked.

For once Sasuke couldn't think of anything and he replied. "Because I'm avenger" Sasuke fell back as Itachi stumbled, leaning against a tree for support. He looked at his brothers lifeless body on the ground.

"You know¼.Sakura died of a broken heart" Itachi said quietly, choking on the blood in his mouth. "Will we get to see her in heaven? Sasuke?" Itachi coughed and kneeled over before finally closing his Onyx eyes.

"Will she ever forgive us?" Itachi whispered as his soul parted from his body.

"Hokage-sama ANBU have found Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi's body's both of them are declared dead. Also upon raiding of Orochimaru's headquarters Haruno Sakura's body was found. It seems a lethal dose of poison was administered and that was the cause of death¼" The ANBU-clad ninja reported. But Tsunade shook her head.

'Sakura died of a broken heart, what would you do if things were different¼Sakura?' Tsunade asked and placed a hand on her forehead to calm herself down. 'What would you have done?'

Tsunade's vision became blurred as tears slowly made their way down her face, splattering on the documents below.

-FIN-

A/N Yeah, I know I ended it weird but I noticed it has Become AU and I don't really like to write AU fics. It probably sucks because none of you were expecting this but I couldn't really get back into this story and decided to end it for you since I really don't want to spend anymore time in it. Although I do plan on making a new fic, I'm going to write down the outline before I do though. Thanks for all the readers and sorry to disappoint! Please keep checking back for my new story which I plan to make quite unusual pairings O.o


End file.
